


He Would’ve Been Really Proud Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e19 Pupuhi ka he’e o kai uli (The Octopus Spews It’s Ink), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny welcomes Steve back from California, Steve was wondering about some stuff, What does Danny tell his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	He Would’ve Been Really Proud Of You:

*Summary: Danny welcomes Steve back from California, Steve was wondering about some stuff, What does Danny tell his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so exhausted, when he got back from California. He was glad that the case was over, & he was definitely glad that he got the man, his father was after for over twenty years, The Former Seal was hoping that his friend, & fellow officer, Sgt. Duke Lukela, was okay after they captured their suspect.

 

“Hey, Babe”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he greeted his lover, & partner at his door, & kissed him passionately. Steve Commanded, “Give me another”, They shared another one. Then, He led him to the set dining room table, They sat down, & Danny said this to him.

 

“I made of my specials for the night”, The Blond said, as he served up the plates. “Perfect, I am not picky”, as he took his plate with a “thanks”. They made small talk, as they ate the wonderful meal, & relaxed for a bit. The Hunky Brunette told his golden adonis what happened in California.

 

“I thought he was gonna kill him, & if I wasn’t there, He would’ve”, The Five-O Commander said, as he spoke of Duke’s behavior, & Danny nodded, & completely understood what the older man was feeling. He said, “Yeah, The anger would take the best part of you, But, Duke didn’t, Cause you were there to stop him”, Steve nodded, & then he felt insecure all of sudden.

 

“You think my dad is proud that I got the guy for him ?, You think he would be impressed with my life now ?”, The Former Seal said, as he had a sad expression on his face, The Loudmouth Detective said reassuring him.

 

“I think he would’ve been really proud of you, & all you accomplished on the case, & the past 9 years, since you moved back here, You are a hell of a leader, Seal, cop, but most importantly, You are one hell of a man”. That made Steve smiled, & they shared a kiss, & they relaxed for the rest of evening.

 

The End.


End file.
